


Tony’s Stark Jurassic Problem

by RinIsobuWalker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jurassic World Fusion, Everyone can’t deal with Tony’s Shit, Jurassic World, Mama Idomnius, Obadiah is a good bro, Post Jurassic Park, Sibling Raptors, Tony Fucking Stark, Tony has amnesia, Tony is A Dinosaur Whisperer, Tony is Awesome, Tony is part of Jurassic Park, but that’s because he’s Tony’s Godfather, not even Obie, why is tagging hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinIsobuWalker/pseuds/RinIsobuWalker
Summary: Tony goes to Jurassic Oark when he is a kid being separated and trapped on the island he stays there for, four years. Later he Loses the memories on the island when he is brought back. Now he is going to live happily with his family. Years later Jurassic World opens and the Avengers are invited to go. The only problem is where ever the Avengers go something goes wrong.





	1. The past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfiction on Archive Of our own and it keeps deleting for some reason so ya.. anyway this chapter is supposed to be past tense so ya.. please comment if there are any Grammer, Spelling or Punctuation errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past of Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own so please comment if you see one and thanks

**This is a Avengers and Jurassic park crossover with some Black Panther characters maybe one or two people?**

**Warnings: Swearing and tons of death oh and Good Obadiah he’s going to be a great GodFather for Tony in this. some OCs in here I had to use someone for the bad guy in IronMan not going to be fully canon I mean Tony is younger and it’s a fanfic I didn’t think somethings should be on this.**

**DOES NOT FOLLOW ALL CANON EVENTS!!**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Jurassic park or Avengers or Black Panther**  
**Bold—Anger or extreme emotions may**  
**use as spacer**  
_Italics—flashbacks or speaking in different languages_  
Normal—everything else?..

“ _Mom why are you sending me to Mr.Hammond?” A six year old Tony asked._

_“Your father and I need alone time and I bet you’ll have tons of fun you can see dinosaurs.” Maria smiled down at him holding his hand. “Maybe you can see the Velociraptors?” Tony looked up hopefully._

_“Maybe” he smiled._

( **Spacer) “”Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu””**

This was two years ago, Howard and Maria still couldn’t find him. Howard was drunk the day before and Maria thought it would be best for him to stay with someone she trusted for a week. She didn’t count on the Dinosaurs coming free and Tony not being found with the survivors.

Howard got drunk again when they said he was gone, caught by raptors. Maria Sobbed when she heard her child, her son was killed by the very animal that he loved. They never tried for another child. They couldn’t. Their only wish was for him to be brought back and for them to raise him properly. That never happened.

Two years passed then three, nearing the fourth year a group was sent to the island to see if they could make a new park. While searching they found a brown haired child covered in mud, They were cautious. The brown haired boy had to have lived there for years Not knowing why. The boy understood English but had a hard time coming up with the proper response to their questions. The Raptor ceased their attacks along with all of the other Dinosaurs.

A month into their stay they finally learn his name. Tony Stark, missing son of genius, billionaire and weapons maker Howard Stark. When they learn his name they immediately call back to main land.

None of the dinosaurs attacked since they met the boy. The dinosaurs started attacking when they tried taking Tony home. Tony also tried to stay on the island but got trapped in between a tree and hit his head against a rock taking away some of his memories. The leader of the group, Tracy, was a doctor. She had patched Tony up and brought him back with little resistance.

Howard and Maria were the first people to see him. They were sobbing tears of joy at the return of their thought to be dead son. They raised him properly this time, having little to no memory of the island. Hammond came along with Ian, who became his honorary Uncle.

Then he went to MIT courtesy of Jarvis who said getting out of the house was a good idea. He made friends with James Rhodes who he called Rhodey and Erik Killmonger. He made Enemies with some kid named Justin Hammer who was an Idiot, and a kid named Killian. He saved a drunk girl from Justin’s bullying and took her to his room. That’s when the Rumours started. Now his title was Tony Stark, long lost kid of Billionaire, genius, and now Playboy. After he created DUM-e an AI he smiled for days when he did. Then came U butterfingers and Jarvis.

When his parents died he had no one to turn to but Obadiah and Ian. Ian was unable to stay kind due to his family and Obadiah was his godfather and CEO of Stark industries until he was of age. On his 21st birthday he presented the Jericho missile and was Kidnapped by a terrorist group called the Ten rings, a pretty stupid name. He got a Shrapnel to he heart and a electromagnetic stopping it at the moment so he needed a plan and quick. Three days later after being beaten and waterboarded he agrees. He then tricked them by making a suit of armour, which reminded him of something that was in the back of his mind, along with his trusty sidekick Yinsen who perished during the fight and made it half way across the desert using the weird amount of stamina he has alway had until Rhodey and Erik found him.he stopped production of his weapons. Rhodey Erik and Obadiah agreed with him. He later found out that Selvei, his PA manager sold him out to the Terrorist group and have them weapons. They remade the Mark I and redesigned it he only beat them because of Pepper and Obadiah. He lost his right hand in the process and claimed it as a prosthetic. After this he claims Pepper, Erik, and Rhodey as family with Obadiah.

Then the Army tried to take it away and he embarrassed Justin Hammer the idiot from MIT when he tried to take his idea of the armour. He then later finds out he’s poisoned by the very same electromagnetic that is keeping the Shrapnel away from his heart. Pepper then gets a new assistant and He tells his family. He got attacked when having a friendly race in Monaco by Vanko. Vanko is imprisoned and Justin fakes his death. Later he gave Rhodey a present for his birthday, The mark V. The US Air Force makes him use it for the army. Nick Fury director of shield told him about the already known Sky Natalie Rushman whose name is Natasha Romanoff. Nick gave Tony his father old notes and he creates a whole new element which he uses for his new Arc reactor. Justin’s drones attack the stark Expo, Rhodey fights in his mark V suit alongside Tony. Tony for some reason is somehow able to know what Rhodey was planning to do with our noticing. Vanko takes the easy way out blows up his suit, making him remember something from the back of his mind, committing suicide. Tony then becomes a consultant for Shield. Rhodey then gets rewarded for his bravery for one of the first times.

A while later Loki the god of Mischief, Fire and lies attacks earth for a unknown reason. Clint Barton is one of the SHIELD agents that are taken  
Under Loki’s control. Tony used side of himself he didn’t even know he had and attacked Loki. Clint was free along with the doctor and the other agents. The tesseract opened a portal above Manhattan letting the chitauri lose. They had it under cover but the World Security Council decided to send a Nuke into Manhattan . Tony flew it up into the portal. What he saw there frightened him. If they all decided to attack earth they were goners, so he threw the missile at what he was looking at and the suit pulled him towards the portal . Something hit him on his way down and he fell. Tony returned with a feather stuck in the metal of his suit and the portal fully closed. The feather reminded him of something that was long forgotten so he didn’t take it out.  
  
Pepper and Rhodey both cried when he went into the portal thing. Obadiah wouldn’t let go of him and Erik wouldn’t leave the house and if he did he forced Tony to go with him. They were lucky they didn’t get caught by the press, they still remember first year in MIT when the press thought they were dating. He laughed for days.

Later the other jerk from MIT came along though he became nice for some reason. He wanted to make something that is an experimental treatment that allowed people who are crippled regenerate or get these parts back. Maya Hansen and himself progressed quickly and it was almost finished. Killian helped them out and AIM was doing better than ever because of SI. Tony keeps the arc reactor and gives Rhodey a better suit.

Later when they got to Sokovia they meet Wanda and Pietro. Nice kids after you get past the fact they wanted to kill you. He later Created Ultron who started destroying every single Hydra base. Thor then went to Asgard with the scepter. Pietro got shot from one of the Hydra men, killing him. Wanda helps incinerate Hydra.


	2. Welcome to Jurassic World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers get invited to Jurassic World. Obie has some problems with that but makes a deal. Tony runs off with two children and the indomnius can somehow understand his clicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Yay anyway all mistakes are my own so if you see anything like that please comment.

  
( **Spacer)””Gentlemen of the jury I’m curious bare with me.””**

Today on Tony’s 26th birthday they are invited -the avengers and Tony’s family- to Jurassic World. Obadiah when he meets the avengers that day immediately tries to strike it down.

Pepper thinks it would be good for them. Erik and Rhodey are both unable to come and Pepper has to stay in New York because she’s temporarily CEO. (The board thinks he should step down because of his Panic Attacks.)

“Oh come on Obie.” Tony whined, hands clasped together like a prayer, his eyes staring into Obadiah's.

“One condition.” Obadiah says with finality.

“Name your price.” Tony responds. “Someone has to be with you at all times, unless your going to the washroom.”’Tony nods at the fair terms.

The other avengers attempt to warm up to Obadiah. They failed the first time but they all bonded over how reckless Tony is. They however don’t understand why Obadiah wants one of them to stay with him at all times.

When they get there they understand. ( Or they think so.) Tony runs around the park like one of the kids. They were a teenager and a kid Zach and Grey. Tony surprises them with his Dinosaur expertise.

“Do you want to come with us.” Grey asks excitedly “we just saw the mosasaur.” . Tony looks at Obadiah who nods and they race off with Zach in tow.

The Avengers all split up. Natasha and Clint visit the T-Rex sight, Steve goes to find something to eat, Bruce just points out random facts when walking with Obadiah, Wanda follows Steve and Thor is on Asgard.

**With Tony, Zach and Grey.**

“Why do you like dinosaurs so much?”

“I don’t know? I went to Jurassic park when I was younger.” Zach and Grey stare at Tony who was looking around in the Gyrosphere with Surprise.

“The Jurassic park?” Grey asked. “The one that was overrun with Dinosaurs on this very same Island?” Tony nodded. “That is cool!” Grey exclaimed. Zach looked like he agreed with Greys exclamation. “How did you survive? How come no one knew? Why weren’t you with them when they came back?”

“Grey, to many questions at once.” Zach scolded.

“It’s Perfectly fine, I know someone who can speak faster than him.” Tony smiles thinking about Peter. “ I don’t know how I survived I have amnesia from it, no one knew because my parents sent me to Mr.Hammond for a vacation, I wasn’t with them because I was on the island for four years, and for the last question I don’t know all the details.”

“You billionaire, genius, philanthropist, Ironman, playboy and now Survivor of Jurassic park.” Greys eyes shined.

“That is so co-“ **BEEP** the Gyrospheres screen changed from the annoying video to a screen that says the rides are now closed. “we still haven’t seen any dinosaurs.” Tony’s eyes widened in disbelief and he pouted standing up to press the Automatic button. Zach looked torn but grinned and pushed the toggle switch forward as fast as it can go. Tony fell onto his bum and sat back down and began playful whining about hitting his head against the window.

While he was complaining the some dinosaurs got closer to the Gyrosphere. An entire Herd ran passed them. There were two stegosaurus and three ankylosaurus where they stopped. “Five dinosaurs to watch for five minutes then we head Back. Tony nodded and Grey grinned. Grey looked through the glass and said “six dinosaurs.” Zach looked confused “Grey, there’s five.” Tony looked behind them and saw something. “Six definitely Six.” He spluttered. Zach and Grey looked behind as well. They both paled considerably. A tall white dinosaur with sharp teeth and yellow eyes with a slit running threw them. She was staring at the dinosaurs in front of him.

He heard a clicking from her and clicked back surprising himself and both of the kids. “Tony what are you doing?” Zach asked holding onto Tony’s arm. “I don’t know? talking with her?” The dinosaur jumped overtop of them and attacked the Ankylosaurus. The Ankylosauruses tail collided with the gyrosphere causing the gyrosphere to crack a bit and roll over with all three of them upside down. Buzzing was heard from the bottom of he sphere and Zach looked down to see his phone. Zachsarm couldn’t reach the bottom so Tony grabbed it quickly and answered it as quietly as he could. “Hello?”

“Zach are you there!? Grey?!”

“Shush!” Tony whispered as he handed Zach the phone.

“Claire you need to be quiet.” Zach whispered into the phone. Outside the Gyrosphere the indominus Rex was eating the corpse of the Ankylosaurus.

“Where are you?” Claire asked.

“We’re in a Gyrosphere.” Zach whispered. “We have an adult with us so we’re fine.”

“What are you doing there you should be heading back now the rides are closed?!” Claire asked voice rising. The Indominus twitched at the noise.

“Claire! we can’t be quiet our going to get us killed.” Grey said hastily. The indominus roared and charged at the Gyrosphere attempting to break it. The phone lost connection when She opened her mouth and bit down on it trying to get at them. The Gyrosphere started cracking even more and the glass broke. Tony Clicked at the indominus “ _stop_!” Surprisingly she understood. “ _You understand?_ ” She roared. Zach and Grey continued to run towards the valley.

 _“I do not know._ ” He clicked back to her. He looked around, he couldn’t see Zach or Grey. He quickly turned in all directions and went towards the way they ran and quickly followed.

“ _Cub_.” She roared Her eyes landed on his retreating form and he ran the indominus trailing behind. Zach and Grey were nowhere to be found so he jumped into the water. The indominus roared loudly when she couldn’t see the cub in the water. She ran off to search for another Who could speak.

Zach and Grey were soaked,when they heard a splash and saw the indominus stare down to where they were looking for something. It roared loudly and ran off. The heard slashing and coughing a few minutes later. Before the strangled yell of “Zach! Grey!” From Tony.

They quickly ran towards the sound to see Tony coughing up water, soaked and head bleeding. He sighed in relief. They walked for a few miles before getting to a large door. Tony laughed and said “Welcome to Jurassic park first home to the dinosaurs since 1995 and my home since 2000”

Tony grinned when they explored. That is the control room, though all it can do now is turn on the lights.” Here is the kitchen, where I first saw the raptors.”

“You remember?!” Grey asked his voice echoing throughout the room.

“Being hit on the head more than once can somehow return memories to you.” All of their laughs echoed throughout the kitchen.

He showed them the way to the garage before staggering back, eyes drooping slightly. Zach had to catch him before he fell to the floor unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be out within the next month so ya anyway please comment if you see any mistakes or have anything you want added to this story. Critisum is always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this there are suppose to be more than one chapter but I am having trouble using this site so it may take a while and all criticism is welcome!


End file.
